ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jumping Ground Movie
The Jumping Ground Movie is an upcoming American action-adventure-science fiction-comedy film based on the Cartoon Network television series, The Jumping Ground directed by Josh Holt, and executively produced and co-written by series creators Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon. It will be the first theatrical film based on a Cartoon Network series since The Powerpuff Girls Movie. The film was announced in November 2014, and was officially confirmed to be in production at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International. The Jumping Ground Movie is scheduled to be released in the United States on July 15, 2016, in 2D and 3D, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Synopsis SB-1, led by PuffPuff Humbert (Voiced by Sean Astin), have been attacked by a powerful unstoppable wave of unknown aliens, who destroy the SpaceBridge on a new planet, leaving them stranded there, where they find themselves in conflict with a new ruthless enemy (voiced by Peter Dinklage), while finding a way to get off the planet. Cast *Sean Astin as PuffPuff Humbert (voice) *Tom Kenny as Lance Patrick (voice) *Michelle Knotz as Zowie Hosker (voice) *Nicky Jones as Rob Broflovski (voice) *Tara Strong as Melvin Sneedly (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Toad Sanderson (voice) *Lisa Ortiz as Clyde Donovan (voice) *Joey Camen as Tobias Wilson (voice) *Troy Baker as Shinnok (voice) *Peter Dinklage as Kral (voice) *Jeremy Clarkson as General Rathcock (voice) Additionally, The other cast from the show will reprise their respective roles, alongside the main cast of the show, who will also be doing additional roles. Bill Hader, Andy Serkis, Alison Brie, Keegan Michael-Key, and Rob Lowe have been cast in unspecified roles. Lowe will play a U.S. Senator. William Devane will also reprise his role as President Henry Hayes, who appeared in several episodes. Production In November 2014, It was announced that Warner Bros. was in negotiations with series co-creators Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon for a film based upon the Cartoon Network series The Jumping Ground, co-written and executively produced by Eisenhower and Vernon, and produced by Ryan Todd, Dan Lin, Chris McKay, and Mary Parent. On July 10, 2015, it was then announced that the film had already entered production under the title of The Jumping Ground Movie and Josh Holt came on board as the director. Release The Jumping Ground Movie is scheduled to be released in the United States and United Kingdom on July 15, 2016, in 2D and 3D, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Marketing The film's first teaser trailer debuted in front of Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation on July 31, 2015. In September 2015, To help with the film's promotion, Jumping Ground Studios, the studio responsible for the Jumping Ground franchise's creation, made a deal with The Lego Group to make a series of Lego sets or Lego Dimensions packs, scheduled for a spring 2016 release. A balloon themed after Rob debuted at the 2015 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to promote the film. A second trailer debuted on December 11, 2015, and was shown in front of screenings of In the Heart of the Sea. Possible Sequels During an interview with MTV News in mid-November 2015, Sean Astin, the voice of PuffPuff, talked about possible sequels: "It might be two films, three films, It could be four. It could be five. Who knows? The story will continue." Credits Category:2016 films Category:The Jumping Ground Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:2016